Only Fair
by Jagladymac
Summary: Something was very wrong, she just couldn't place what it was until she rolled over and saw him. SheppardWeir


Title: Only Fair

Author: FantaSeaDreamer

Rating: K+ (for one word)

Spoilers: None

Pairing: Elizabeth/John

Season: Any after Season two starts

As her mind slowly fought its way back to consciousness, she vaguely registered that something was wrong. Her gradually awakening senses confirmed the niggling suspicion. Something was definitely wrong. The first thing she consciously took note of was the smell. Her pillow smelled different. So did the sheets surrounding her. They smelled distinctly male, distinctly him. Then she felt how the right side of her body was noticeably warmer than the left. Of course, that might be due to the heat coming off the body next to her. The body whose leg was snuggled securely between her own and whose arm was laying across her body and holding her left hip firmly in his hand. The skin to skin contact of hand-on-hip (the hand had somehow snuck its way under her shirt) and bare-leg-on-bare-leg (she didn't remember how or why they both lost only their pants and nothing else) warmed her down to her bones. Slowly she opened one eye and noticed something else was wrong. She definitely was not in her room. She also noticed that she was lying on her stomach in a very comfortable bed clutching her pillow with her left arm. She mentally went over the list she has made:

Her pillow and sheets smelled of him.

There was a body wrapped very securely around her.

She couldn't remember how she got here (yet she also didn't remember taking anything mind-altering last night . . . ).

Oh, and she'd somehow lost her pants (which, she now notices, are hanging neatly on the back of the chair across the room).

Groggily, she lifted her head and turned to her right, only to come face to face with the answer to all her questions. John Sheppard.

Feeling her movement, John opened his eyes and found himself looking into the eyes of one sleepy Elizabeth Weir. Slowly,he smirked and said, "Morning."

"Mmm. Not quite."

"Ah. Still dark."

"Yup." Elizabeth noticed that they must be more tired than she thought, considering how monosyllabic they were being. She almost began to nod off before she realized that she had stillsome questions that really should be answered. "John?"

"Hmm?"

"How'd I get here?"

He opened one eye and smirked again. Damn that smirk. "Don't remember?"

"Would I ask if I did?"

"Well," he began, "found you walking the halls last night when you couldn't sleep -"

"That I remember."

"No interruptions, Doctor."

"Sorry, Colonel."

"Anyways, I found you in the hall. We walked and talked for a bit before you stumbled because you were tired. You spilled your coffee all over my shirt and pants and some on your pants."

"Yes, I remember that much. You dragged me back here -"

"It was closer than your room!"

"Interruptions, Colonel. You gave me a pair of pants to change into and then went into the bathroom to change yourself and then . . . I don't remember what happened next."

"When I came out of the bathroom, I found you asleep on my bed. Thought it would be rude to wake you."

"Ah." Throughout this whole interlude, they both had closed their eyes and were talking in hushed tones. Both were on the edge of sleep. "And my pants?"

"Fell asleep before you could put them on. Didn't think you'd want me dressing you."

"Thought right. And your pants?"

"Only fair if you weren't wearing any . . ."

"Nice. And your leg and arm?"

Experimently he wiggled both and said, "Happened naturally."

"M'k." She was very close to drifting back to sleep.

"Any more questions?"

"Umm . . . no."

"Good." John shifted to his back and pulled Elizabeth to his side while slipping one arm under and around her. "Then go back to sleep."

Elizabeth shifted her head comfortably on his chest. Then, after thinking for a second, she snaked her arm across John and under his shirt to grab firmly at his hip. Then she slowly slid her leg down between his and hooked her ankle around his. John lay perfectly still during all this with his eyes wide open. He glanced down at Elizabeth's head and croaked, "Elizabeth?"

Fighting back a laugh, but not a small smile, she simply responded, "Only fair."

John chuckled, pulled her closer before they both let the sandman come and take them away.


End file.
